


name the game

by sophiecognito



Series: FFxiv Write 2020 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 5.3 spoilers, Dancing, F/M, FFxivWrite, FFxivWrite2020, Fluff, Hades - Freeform, just a lil snapshot, there is dancing involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiecognito/pseuds/sophiecognito
Summary: Azem returns, breaking and entering into Hades' apartment.You know, the usual.
Relationships: Azem/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch
Series: FFxiv Write 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917517
Kudos: 9





	name the game

**Author's Note:**

> For the ffxiv Write Event
> 
> Day 6: free space (dance)

The moment Hades stepped into his apartment, he knew he was not alone. Elation fluttered when he sensed her aether on the way, though he wondered about the detour. 

“Guess who’s back?” She sang from behind, planting her elbows on his shoulders. But a welcome break from routine, nonetheless.

“Who else can enter my quarters so?” Hades was led by the shadow of her steps to the window overlooking the city around them, all the while her hands searched for the curve of his mask. 

“You have to guess at least thrice,” she said with a laugh. “You have to oblige your guest, are they not the rules in which we all follow?” He got another laugh out of her when he shrugged and jostled her arms. 

“Invoking the hospitality rule in my apartment?” He sighed laboriously. “To be expected of my dearest Perse--”

She pinched his cheek and buzzed like a particularly angry beehive. Plucking the offending hand off his face, he turned it around, inspecting her palm, her long fingers, the broken nails. 

“Wrong!” 

“Not your name? Shame,” he said, tapping his chin with her hand. To her credit, she let her wrist go limp, saving him from a nasty slap if she had used a small percentage of her strength. Her left arm slid down to wrap around his waist and the weight of her head against his back steadied him. Her full presence did just as well, but allowing himself to say so would give her the edge.

“Two more chances, Hades. Don’t keep a guest waiting,” she said. Easy to rebuke her, more intruder than guest but she was ever the Wanderer, accepted in every home.

“Hm, higher stakes now, is it? Shall I weasel my way out by calling you Azem?” Hades clicked his tongue. A game like this would bore and annoy him, but she oft played them every time she returned from her far flung journeys. A welcoming gesture, if meandering. 

“You may not use my title and seeing you laze about, I’ll count it as your second guess.” She squeezed his middle, pressing their bodies closer. Her hold dug into the fabric of his clothes, not out of insistence. Hades noticed this and more, of course. 

The Convocation was waiting on her report as was customary upon her return and she’d give them the minimum respect for the bureaucracy of it. Could be months (could be years and those were the hardest to endure), but like clockwork she would present herself to them before her personal needs. 

“Time’s ticking away and I won’t let go until you give your last answer,” she said, her fingers leaving a phantom caress on his cheek. Closing his eyes, Hades drops his hold on her wrist, letting her complete her action, leaning into her touch. 

“Not a bad end,” he whispered, “but would you allow me to put on music at the very least?” 

“Don’t tempt me with your two left feet.” A beat, a restrained grin against him. “Suggestion acknowledged by those present.” 

“Practicing for your report later?” His tease stiffened her, her soul flickering cold for an instant before returning to its usual warmth. “What an insult to my dancing repertoire when last I remember you struggled to follow my steps last we danced.” Hades dodged the flick of her index to his nose. 

“Because it isn’t dancing, just swaying like so.” She did indeed start to sway in place, and he followed her movements, placing his hand over hers. “You refuse to learn the ones I’ve picked up so you shall receive my clumsy, restrained steps.” 

Hades found resistance when he turned on his heel to face her, still in her hold. The end of the game approached, shattering a peace she placed like a veil over them. She smiled off to the side, dancing his way, bodies close enough for their aether to mingle, but she did not meet his eyes. She wore no mask.

“Must I be made to suffer?”

“Only when I deem it so.”

This time, Hades bent his head for her to take off his mask. Only when their eyes met did he say, “Welcome back, Kore.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, 5.3 is holding me hostage with this ship. Thanks, game!


End file.
